


The cookie dough was totally worth it.

by natalie_b143



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Tratie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie_b143/pseuds/natalie_b143
Summary: In which Travis makes Katie try cookie dough, and it doesn’t end up so well, or does it?





	The cookie dough was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it's not to bad since it's my first fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Katie, Travis, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Travis and Katie were just finished with making their cookie dough and were getting ready to put them in the oven. But then Travis just stood there with his mouth gaping over what Katie just said to him.

“You’ve seriously never had cookie dough?” he asked her. Katie thought he was being dramatic. She didn’t see the big deal. She had made lots of cookies and had never happened to try the batter. After all, it was just dough made of raw egg, which would probably make her sick, how good could it be? She voiced her thoughts to him.

If it were possible, his mouth opened into an even wider state of shock.

“KATIE GARDENER, YOU WILL TRY THIS COOKIE DOUGH RIGHT NOW!” Travis yelled, his mind still trying to process the fact that she had never tried cookie dough. His girlfri-. Wait what? He didn’t think that. Best friend, yeah. That’s what he said, best friend. Either way, how could he let this fact slip by him?

“Okay Travis! Jeez, quiet down will you? People are going to wake up!” It was 5 in the morning after all. Travis had insisted them to get up early to do something before the other campers woke up, but it was going to be a surprise for her. She didn’t expect this to be the surprise, but it certainly was fun.

“Oh sorry I forgot, but anyways, here.” He scooped up a big spoon of cookie dough and took a little bite as he said this. She looked at it wearily but accepted it anyways.

“Oh Gods!” Katie moaned as she tried it. It was SO good. She couldn’t believe that she went her whole life without trying this. Travis closed his eyes and reddened a little at her moan but she didn’t seem to notice, too occupied with finishing that which was on her spoon and then shoveling more to her mouth.

Travis laughed a little as he grabbed another spoon for himself and started to tease her a little. Before they even realized it, the cookie dough was gone.

“Oh no!” Katie said with a little shock realizing that they had eaten it all. She went to turn her head towards Travis to say something else, but he happened to turn his head at the same time as her. Their lips had slightly brushed each other as they stared at one another. Katie’s breathing went ragged and she hoped that he didn’t notice. He looked so good right now with a light dust of flour on him from baking she thought. Suddenly the Conch for breakfast sounded and they pulled back quickly. Both turned so that their blushes could die down before the other saw. Travis turned back first, then Katie, and they acted as if nothing had happened. They said their goodbyes awkwardly and went to their respective cabin tables for breakfast.

Later that day he didn’t see Katie at the arena for swords practice. He had to wonder if it was because she was avoiding him. He asked one of her sisters if she had seen Katie around. The girl told him that after breakfast she went back to her cabin not feeling so good. Travis thanked her and started towards the Demeter Cabin. She must feel sick from that almost kiss he thought. He better go try to salvage what friendship he could with her, because anything was better than not having her at all.

When he arrived at her cabin and knocked nobody answered. Wow, he thought she must really hate me. Travis would not settle for that. He was a child of Hermes, so what better to do than pick the lock? He opened the door and saw something that he definitely did not expect.

Katie Gardener, looking the worst that he had seen her in a while, wrapped in blankets, sniffling, on the bottom of her bunk.”

“Katie? What happened?” he whispered tentatively, concernedly wondering what had happened because this could not because of their almost kiss.

“It was the cookie dough Travis.” She said back sounding annoyed.

Then he realized. The raw egg. It had messed with her stomach since she ate so much of it. Then he had a thought that might make her feel better. He sprinted out of the cabin, missing her huff of annoyance and the roll of her eyes. 

Katie was feeling miserable for not one, not two, but THREE reasons. One, that stupid cookie dough made her sick to her stomach. Two, that stupid boy that gave her the stupid cookie dough also made her sick to her stomach, for a different reason of course though. Maybe it was his sly grin, or sparkling blue eyes, or untamed brown hair or- she was getting of topic. Three, how he could be so infuriating, but so damn cute at the same time! Like just now, how he had come in here and then ran out with a stupid cute look on his stupid cute face. 

At that moment he came back. She looked up at him with a barely visible blush because she had just been thinking about him. He pulled a small table over to her pushed off her mummy coating of blankets and ran back outside for a second. He came back before she could even try to put her blankets back. He pulled a laptop from seemingly nowhere and placed it on her lap. She looked at it and saw a movie pulled but didn’t yet start it. Then, he placed two hot chocolates on the table. He climbed into the bunk behind her so that she was in between his legs and her back was resting against his chest and placed a blanket over them. He ignored his blush and finally said something to her.

“I thought this might make you feel better he whispered into her ear.” She just barely shivered at his proximity. She had no longer felt sick, but she was overcome with something else now. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. She turned around to face him and blue eyes met green once more. But this time she didn’t pull pack. She fluttered her eyes shut and lightly moved forward, pressing her lips to his. He was too shocked to move. She pulled back and sighed cutely, showing that she enjoyed it. Katie tore her eyes off his lips and let her eyes wander back to him and she let out a small giggle as he pulled his hand up to touch his lips and see his gaze of astonishment toward her.

“So you don’t hate me from that almost kiss earlier?” he said, sounding dumbfounded. She murmured a light no and kissed him again. This time he responded wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. She shifted around so she was slightly in his lap and rested one hand on his chest and the other into his curls. Eventually they drew back breathlessly. She gave his one more light kiss on the corner of his mouth and turned back to face the screen with a flush on her face. She felt like she was forgetting something. He buried his face into her neck and hugged her waist. He lifted his head up and started to say something once more. 

“Be my girlfriend, Katie?” He asked dazed. She nodded a yes. She suddenly remembered.

“Travis!” she yelled with a slight giggle afterwards. He shrugged, what was she giggling about? She saw the confused look on his face.

“The Hot Chocolate went cold!” Oh, he thought he totally forgot about that. He let out a slight laugh.

“Who needs hot chocolate anyways, the only thing I need is you.” She smiled back at him one last time and then started the movie settling back against his chest. They had one thought before they dozed off together. “The cookie dough was totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, it would mean a whole lot. If you like it leave Kudos! <3


End file.
